Fear is Complicated
by Rani-Girl
Summary: -Quick oneshot/drabble questioning the idea of Pitch.- Do you think Pitch is only a puppet to be used, that the fearlings are the ones really in charge, despite the roles they play on the surface? Or that he really is the one in power? Does Kozmotis still exist or is he gone forever? -If you have an opinion on this, please review. I'm curious as to what people think about him.-


**RotG fanfiction, meaning I do not own or make money off of and it was made purely for entertainment and/or imporove writing skills. I don't know why, but I have a weird fascination with Pitch lately...he's just odd in a fascinating way, I guess... I'm not really happy with how this came out, but it's just a drabble anyway. Tell me what you think!**

**(And to those who read my other story, I'll have the next chap out by the weekend, hopefully. And if my guest reviewer _AgentBugs_ reads this, sorry I didn't respond to your review last chapter, I literally typed those up quick at two in the morning and posted it! I feel bad!)**

The boogeyman, the Nightmare King, the one most young children fear the most. The monster hiding in the closet, underneath the bed, or in the dark corners of bedrooms. The being that terrifies and gives nightmares to children, taking cruel delight in their horror. He thrives on fear, he IS fear, yet he himself can fear...?

It was most evident when the guardians defeated him (again). No one feared him, not children, not the guardians, no one. He was trapped in a corner, at a loss. Yet, fearlings appeared. Someone was afraid. There was still hope of crushing the guardians and plunging the world in nightmares! However, it was soon revealed to be his own fear. The fearlings charged at him, dragging the man, screaming and reaching out to grasp something - anything at all to keep him above ground - back into his lair for who knows how long.

The boogeyman, master of fear, could be afraid? He could be taken down by his own nightmares? How?

Pitch Black. The villian that came into being when the fearlings corrupted Kozmotis Pitchiner's soul, fusing with it. Perhaps that was why. Although Pitch had no memory of ever being General Pitchiner, a part of the man could very well still be alive somewhere within the darkness. Maybe. It made sense, though, right? After all, if he was purely evil and bad dreams, how could he be over run by_ himself_?

Even if Kozmotis Pitchiner had no way of truely returning, it was still his soul that was corrupted. Corrupted, not destroyed. Despite the fearlings that had complete control over him, an essence of his being must still linger.

Take the locket, for example.

That locket had been Pitchiner's. It contained a pitcure of his daughter, Seraphina, who he loved deeply. He would look at it at times when he felt he was pushed to his limits, reminding himself of the ones he loved - especially his little girl - and why he needed to guard the prison; he had to keep everyone safe from the fearlings. (It was his duty to.) Once he became Pitch Black he lost that locket.

Years later he found it again with another girl. A memory must have stirred within him, a far-off memory from another life. The love for the little girl depicted, the need to protect, the exhaustion from it all - he screamed. A scream that reminded the girl standing there of 'a father who had lost his child'. That would seem like an agonizing feeling to feel, wouldn't it? Where could that have come from, other than Kozmotis? Definately not from the fear.

Another example would have to be his reasoning as to why Jack Frost should join him. True, it could have been just a ploy devised to play on the poor teenager's emotions in order to convince him, very true. Either way, it was possible the idea originated from Kozmotis Pitchiner. Loneliness, desire for recognition, _have a family_... Very human emotions, right?

Then of course, there was when the guardians last defeated him. Is it really possible for fear to fear its fear? It sounds ridiculous, doesn't it? The General was more than capable of fealing fear, however. Pitch was, after all, the result of the combination of Pitchiner and the fearlings.

If so, and provided what little evidence there was, could it be possible that the war hero from the Golden Age was conscoius or at least still alive somewhere? Or maybe that fear is only proof that Pitch Black is nothing but a figure head, a puppet for fear to manipulate. Kozmotis is the doll on strings, fear is the puppeteer.

The saddest part of that theory is that Pitch more than likely believes he is the one in charge. He _is_ the Nightmare King. But then again, even kings can be used. They can be played without the knowledge of what really is going on. He doesn't remember his old life, a huge advantage for the fearlings. If he did, well, he might not be so ignorant of what's really going on. If there is anything going on.

What do you think? Do you think the General is still in there somewhere or he's gone for good? Do you think Pitch is only a puppet to be used, that the fearlings are the ones really in charge, despite their surface roles? Or that he really_ is _the one in power? Then again, who really knows...? Fear is a complicated thing.


End file.
